civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Tribe (Vincent Mackay)
"The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." — Iroh to Zuko on the nature of the Water Tribe. The Water Tribe led by Arnook is an Upcoming custom civilization by Vincent MacKay, part of the Avatar's World Mod Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. As of Now I am an amateur at Modding so any help will be greatly appretiated! Overview Water Tribe The Water Tribe is a collective term for the nation of people who practice the art of waterbending. It is one of the original four nations and its citizens primarily inhabit the northern and southernmost regions of the globe, near both poles. Many people of Water Tribe ethnicity also live in the United Republic and there is a small community of waterbenders that populate the Foggy Swamp in the Earth Kingdom, although they were isolated from their sister tribes for generations and others were largely unaware of their existence until they were stumbled upon by Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Arnook Arnook was the chief of the Northern Water Tribe during the final stages of the Hundred Year War. He was born and raised in the North Pole, where he trained as a warrior. Following his father's death more than twenty years prior to Team Avatar's arrival at the North Pole, Arnook assumed the role of the chief. Though he was not a waterbender, the other men respected him, and he grew to become a great leader. He was a noble, brave leader who always put the concerns of his citizens first Dawn of Man "Chief Arnook, the Water Tribe is most grateful for your leadership. Trained as a warrior since a child like your fellow tribesmen, you married a chieftain's daughter and when your own daughter fell ill to a grave disease the Holy Spirit of the Moon gave her a part of her soul to save her. When the Fire nation forces arrived with renewed ships and power, you rose up to the challenge and defended valerously your city, managing eventually witrh the help of the Ocean Spirit and the Avatar Himself, to defeat the powerful Fire Empire's Fleet. Even though you weren't the leader of the Water Force responsible of bringing down the Fire Empire, your chieftain was equally important, and you are still considered a gentle, wise, and passionate leader who cared deeply about the welfare of his people." Chief Arnook, your people need their wise leader once again. Will you once again protect your nation againts it's mighty foes? Will you choose the way of the War Cub or the Shrewd negotiator? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" left|thumb|220x220px|Temporary Scene until a new one is made 'Introduction: '''Greetings and blessings upon you, friend. I am Arnook, Great Chief of the Water Tribe. '''Introduction: '"Greetings, foreign dignitary, and welcome to the Northern Water Tribe. I am the Chief Arnook, are you a friend or a foe? 'Defeat: '"Why have the Ocean and Moon spirit abandoned me?" 'Defeat: '"Your forces have destroyed our civilization.... wait for me Yue, I'm comming now..." Strategy Scientific/Military Victory looking. Unique Attributes Music List of Cities Full Credits List * Vincent MacKay: Design, Civilopedia Notes and References Category:Water Tribe Category:The Last Airbender